roblox_adventure_forwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maytown Finale
It's OVER!!! CONGRATS! YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE GAME! At the Maytown Finale, there are a lot of people here, and they want to talk to you. After you have talked to all of the people, go collect the star on the fountain, or if you have all of the stars in the game, go to the secret ending. Pictures of Congrats! Conversations Mayor: "Are you ok?? I was about send out a search party for you...But it looks like you've returned in one piece! And Stratosfear has disappeared! You: "I ended up fighting him..." Mayor: "That was very brave of you... You truly are the star savior. The people of Maytown are eternally grateful for your efforts." You: "So now what?" Mayor: "We're having a festival right here in town! Let's have some fun!" Robloxian Left Of Mayor (MF): "Everbody's waiting for you to join the festival! Come on!" Robloxain Right Of Mayor (MF): "Wow, You're the guy who saved the town! Thank you!" Robloxian Next To The Rich Guy (MF): "You're the one who saved Maytown, huh? Impressive!" Rich Guy In White (MF): "Hey man! You really pulled this town through a hard time! You get my sincere thanks!" Wissle (MF): "Did you have a fun time in Whistling Woods? Don't forget us!" Wissle Elder (MF): "Oooooo, what a grand festival. And it's all thanks to you, hero of the stars." Robloxian In Blue (MF): "Wow, you must have had a lot of adventures! I'm a little jealous!" Candy Cannon Guy (MF): "Hey! you're welcome to visit the candy cannon anytime!" Robloxian In White (MF): "What if...? No, I'm afraid to say it...." You: "Huh?" Robloxian In White: "...What if Sratosfear was just a normal Robloxian like you and me? I dunno, this idea has been haunting me lately. You: "..."Yeah, it's a crazy idea. Just ignore me..." Kairo (MF): "Hello adventurer! It looks like this story has wrapped up nicely. Maybe we'll meet again in your next adventurer!" Robloxian Next To Kairo (MF): "I've heard there's an entire world out there made of paper out there... I really want to visit it sometime!" Robloxian Wearing Green (MF): "Hey, wait are you waiting for? Everyone wants to see you grab that star!" Rich Guy With Golden Hat (MF): "That house on the hill is not on sale anymore... However, we could live in a Grand Factory! Miss Cara (MF): "I really liked that house, it was right next to the beach!" Robloxian Next To Secret Ending (MF): "Huh, this door is locked again! That's strange..." The Star The star is sitting upon the fountain, waiting for you to collect it. After you have talked to everyone, or did something you needed to do here (Like helping a friend.), collect this star to go back to the regular Maytown. The star is probably the last one you may collect, or maybe your 33th star...IDK! JUST COLLECT IT! Pictures of the Star Here is a couple of pictures of the star: Secret Ending? If you want to unlock the Secret Ending, you have to have ALL of the stars, and I mean ALL of them. You have to complete every world, and every secret level. I'm not going to say any more about the secret ending, so go click on this. Secret Ending Picture of the Door Here's what the door should look like. Helpful/Funny Videos Category:Adventure Forward: Star Savior Category:Worlds Category:Stars